A New Life
by Rusty14
Summary: A new parolee comes to Heartland to work like Ty did, but she and Amy start butting heads when Amy tries to interact with her pregnant mare. But when she decides to leave Heartland Amy tells her to stay as she's amazing with horses but can Aurora stay with them without her trust?


_**DISCLAIMER**_**: Recently started watching Heartland again.**

**Name: A New Life**

**TV: Heartland**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Chapter rating: K**

**Genre: Friendship/General**

**Pairing(s)**

**Unknown**

_**Summary**_**: **A new parolee comes to Heartland to work like Ty did, but she and Amy start butting heads when Amy tries to interact with her pregnant mare. But when she decides to leave Heartland Amy tells her to stay as she's amazing with horses but can Aurora stay with them without her trust?

**This is who I think would play my OC: Aurora Nickels: ****Aurora Nickels: cdn . fearnet sites / default / files / images / legacy / eol _ images / Entire _ Site / 20101022 / eb1 . jpg**

* * *

Chapter One

"Heartland's a good place. Ty went there, finished his probation and works there now" Clint told the girl next to him. "And don't worry your truck will be here by Friday."

"And what about Artemis will Mr. Bartlett allow her to stay?" The blonde haired girl asked him as she watched the trailer behind the truck Clint rented to pull the horse trailer.

"Aurora I'm sure Jack won't mind" Clint said as they came upon Heartland.

"Looks interesting enough" Aurora said as Clint chuckled. An old man came out of the house as he heard the truck pull up, "take it that's Mr. Bartlett?" She asked her parole officer.

"Yep, I think you'll like it here" Clint said as they got out, Aurora came up to Jack who smiled to her.

"Hi there, you're Mr. Bartlett right?" He nodded and held out his hand.

"Just call me Jack, you're Aurora Nickels? And Clint told me that you're bringing a friend to stay with you" Jack said as a neighing caught his attention.

"Yes I hope that's not going to be a problem is it? Artemis is my Friesian mare; she's practically like my best friend" Aurora claimed as Jack walked with her. "And she won't allow anyone she doesn't know or trust to be around her now, she's pregnant and since I'm on parole she would've been shipped off to some farm" Aurora said as Clint opened the gate.

Out stepped a beautifully groomed pure white mare who was round in the stomach. "Beautiful mare" Jack commented as he noticed the skittish look in her eyes.

"Easy girl, easy" Aurora cooed came forward showing her hand outstretched in-between her eyes rubbing her hand against the fur. "Come" Aurora put her hand down commanding the mare to step out of the trailer by herself.

The mare carefully and nervously stepped out as she looked around herself looking at the terrain. "Shh, shh, you're alright" Aurora whispered as Clint grabbed her bag.

"Does she have her own tack" Jack asked as he noticed nothing in the trailer.

"I've always rode her bareback," Aurora started as Jack nodded. "But please don't allow anyone to touch her, it'll make her really nervous and she doesn't need anything that would cause her an early labor."

"Don't worry I'll tell everyone to leave her to you" Jack said as she nodded with a smile.

"Thank you" Aurora smiled as a teenager male came out and opened a stall door for the mare that suddenly started trying to run off. "Whoa, whoa easy girl easy. You're Ty right?" the guy nodded looking worried. "Can you please just back up a little? Please" Ty nodded and backed away watching the mare jerk her head, but because she didn't have reins on it was harder to calm her down.

"Hey whoa!" Aurora shouted causing Artemis to start calming down, before she was now watching Aurora with submissive eyes. "Go in girl" Aurora made a head movement to the stall that was still open; Artemis tossed her head a few times before fully walking in.

"Now I've never seen a horse do that just listen to a command and do it without being led in" Jack said as Aurora smiled.

"Well I've trained her to listen to verbal commands since I don't use a rein on her, my grandmother once commented that I could've used her as a trick horse I thought about it, I really did but it would take a lot for her to allow anyone to watch her do her tricks" Aurora claimed as Artemis looked around.

"Well I'm sure she would've made a good trickster if you did. By the way Ty make sure everyone knows not to handle this mare, only Aurora is allowed to handle her got it?" Jack told Ty who nodded and went to go find the others to tell them.

"Can I groom her right now Jack? My old vet said I had to keep up with that because it relaxes her a lot" Aurora asked as Jack nodded, "thank you" she grabbed a few brushes and a sponge.

The two men left to talk about her stay, Aurora sighed. "I know girl, I don't like it too but it's for my deal to work with them" she laid her head against Artemis' as the mare nickered gently to her rider; Aurora smiled at her as she continued brushing her mane.

"That's my good girl" another nicker caught her attention, Aurora turned around saw another white horse, an old stallion she could tell that. "Hi there, who are you?" Aurora asked as she laid her hand against his muzzle.

"That's Pegasus" turning around quickly Aurora saw a girl and boy younger than her. "Hi I'm Mallory and this is Jake" the girl said as they looked at a now skittish Artemis.

"Pretty mare you have" Jake said as he laid his hand on the door but watched as she backed away from him. "She skittish?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, I don't think Ty told you guys but Jack agreed to allow Artemis to be handled by me only, okay guys?" They nodded in understanding. "So his name's Pegasus?" Mallory nodded.

"Yeah, I think Jack said that Pegasus was owned by his ex-son in law, but you can ask Jack. So what kind of horse is Artemis, I mean I've never seen a horse with long hair on the feet" Mallory said in a few breathes as Jake chuckled.

"Yikes, you're gonna keep me busy aren't you kid? Well Artemis is a Friesian mare and the 'hair' on her feet is called feathers I don't know why. But she's going to be expecting soon so usually her breed is a little skittish about things at the moment" Aurora said as they nodded.

"So what are you doing here? I mean if she's here it has to be for therapy right?" Mallory asked as Aurora stopped petting Pegasus as Artemis was eating her hay.

"No actually I'm staying here on probation and I'm the only one taking care of Artemis while I'm here" Aurora said as both Mallory and Jake looked at her.

"Probation?" Jake asked more curious now.

"Yes and I'm not going to tell why" she said as both groaned in irritation.

"Mallory, Jake why are you guys doing in the… barn?" Another girl with blonde hair and a brown haired girl. "Are you our new hand Aurora?" The blonde asked curious as she also looked at the mare with Aurora.

"Yes, did Ty and your grandfather tell you guys about my mare?" Aurora asked as they nodded.

"Why don't you want anyone else to work with her?" The blonde asked tilting her head to the side.

"Because no one needs to. I'm sorry, it's not that I don't trust people around her, I just know what she needs quicker than most, excuse me I need to get my job from Jack" Aurora said as she patted Artemis on her neck.

Once she was out of the barn the blonde looked at Artemis who started showing her teeth at her. "Amy don't" the brown haired one said as Amy came closer to Artemis.

"What Lou I mean it can't hurt to have another person looking at her horse. Hey there girl, it's okay" Amy tried before Artemis jerked back and tried biting her. "Hey!" Amy was shocked by what just happened.

"Amy come on just leave her alone. Just look at her she is practically skittish of us" Lou said as Amy backed away from the mare who refused to go anywhere near where they were.

But Amy refused to believe that the mare was just nervous around them at the moment.

* * *

**End of the first chapter, hope you liked it.**

**PW~**


End file.
